


A Harsh Reality

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired bythis picture, this is an AU fic of Ezra getting hurt protecting Sabine, and from the tags/warning you can probably guess what happens...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/158726701743/a-harsh-reality)

There might have been time for something else. Ezra could’ve pulled Sabine aside. If he had his lightsaber he could’ve deflected the bullet. If he was strong enough he might have been able to stop it. But time was not on his side. And his body reacted on instinct as soon as the blaster fired. Right at Sabine. He had no thoughts about what it would mean for him, no inclination of pain or danger. All he knew was that it could not hit Sabine.

So he did the only thing he thought to do. He reacted purely out of instinct. And he jumped in front of her.

Heat was the first sensation, a blaring hot bullet striking his chest. Then there was pain. A fearsome heat that engulfed his chest and sucked his energy. His legs buckled. A scream sounded in his ears followed by blaster fire, again and again. Then silence.

Even through the pain, Ezra was aware of one thing. Any of those bolts could’ve hit Sabine. He had to know she was okay. He had to know this pain was worth it.

Moving felt impossible, but he tried -tried to sit up, tried to see Sabine. But his body was failing and all the effort he made only resulted in him collapsing again. However, something broke his fall and then he was looking up into Sabine’s face.

“Ezra,” her voice was strained. He could feel the fear and desperation radiating from her and she glanced at his face, then focused on his wound. “You’re going to be fine, Ezra. You’ll be fine. I’ll get you out of here and then-”

She was blabbering, reassuring herself. Ezra knew this, he knew there wasn’t time, he knew no one could survive this. Not even a Jedi. He didn’t have much time, but he would use all the time he had left to make sure Sabine was okay.

“Hey,” he said, quietly, wincing at the pain of talking, the pain of breathing. But he still managed to lift his arm to brush aside her hair, like he always did when she was worried, when she was stressed out. It was an assurance that he was there for her. And at his touch she froze and she looked at him. Tears were pooling in her eyes as reality dawned on her.

“Ezra, please,” her voice cracked and her body started shaking with silent sobs. “Please, Ezra, don’t go, please.”

“Sabine, I-” pain cut through Ezra’s body, each breath had been hard, but they were getting harder still. And the pain was almost unbearable. But he would fight, he would hold on a little longer, for Sabine. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll- I’ll be with you always. In Lothal’s fields…in the night sky, in your paintings.” Darkness started spotting his vision, each breath was a battle in and of its own, but he wouldn’t give up. Not yet. “Bean, promise me- promise me you won’t stop being you.”

“Ezra, I-” Sabine’s voice cracked as tears spilled own her cheeks and she closed her eyes before nodding ever so slightly. “I promise…”

The darkness around Ezra was pressing in around him, but a smile still managed to form on his mouth and he looked at Sabine for the last time. The girl he who he had crushed on for so long, who had become more than just a crew member, who had become his best friend, and who in time might’ve been able to become something more. In his heart, she was more. If time had allowed, they might’ve lived their whole lives together. But time was cruel and it had denied them a future. However, it couldn’t deny him these last few seconds to let her know how he felt. “I-I love you, B-bean-”

The darkness was overwhelming now, there was no fighting it now. All his strength was spent, but as the light faded, he heard Sabine’s voice one more time.

“I love you too, Ezra…”


End file.
